hellbendersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hellbenders Christmas
"A Hellbenders Christmas" is the second episode of the flash series, Hellbenders. It premiered on YouTube on December 24, 2012. Plot On the night of Christmas Eve, Chris and Zach sing Christmas carols to raise the Christmas spirit. They start off by singing at The Robertson's House. Chris sings an alternate version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (in which he sings "Rudolph the Jingle Peartree") while Zach plays the trumpet terribly. They both perform the carol so loud that Mr. Robertson's hearing aid breaks and his ear drums start bleeding. During the large pain, Mr. Robertson falls to the ground, and Chris and Zach decide that singing Silent Night would be better. Once again, they perform it extremely loud. Mrs. Robertson screams at the boys to get away from her husband as she closes the door. Zach tells Chris that the man probably didn't like the song, and Chris responds, saying that they should sing quieter. They move on to the next house and Zach rapidly knocks on the door. A blond, overweight man in his 30's opens the door as Chris and Zach starts performing the carol Three Kings. They sing so quietly, the man can't hear them and doesn't know that they are even playing. Zach plays a note with the trumpet and spits out a huge amount of saliva onto the man. The man falls on the ground and slides to Spaghetti the Yeti where he is torn apart and killed by it. The boys (who both had their eyes closed) open their eyes and see that the man is gone. After noticing it, Chris tells Zach that the man had gone to buy last minute presents. Zach gets saddened by the fact that they didn't manage to raise the holiday spirit. Chris tells Zach that they tried their best and that's what mattered. Chris sees that they still have a chance at doing what Zach wanted and he slowly begins singing Silent Night. Both start "playing the carol for real" with Chris singing with a much "better" (voiced by Jason Paige, the singer of the American version of the intro for the hit Anime TV-show Pokemon) voice and Zach playing the trumpet. After the short performamce, many people gathered around the boys to applause them for their effort. Jesus descends from heaven to congratulate Chris and Zach for "saving Christmas". He tells Zach his time is up and that he will go to heaven with him. Zach refuses but gets slowly flown away by Jesus. Screaming in fear, Zach tries to get away and call for help while Chris waves goodbye at him. After the crowd realises that Jesus is trying to kidnap Zach, they throw rocks at him, but they miss many times and hit Zach. Jesus decides that it is not worth kidnapping Zach, and drops him, flying away back to heaven. Zach falls to the ground and gets up, badly wounded, and says "Happy Christmas" to the crowd. Chris continues the sentence with "and a happy new-" and makes a wierd noise as the episode ends. Trivia *Silent Night in this episode was preformed by Jason Paige, the man who sang the Pokémon theme song. *There are two crowds shown in the cartoon. One when everyone is clapping, and one when the man in the crowd yells for Jesus to let Zach go. During both shots easter eggs/cameos can be found. Including: **Cameos from the internet series Eddsworld can be seen. Tom and Matt can be seen in the clapping crowd, and and Edd is to the right of the man holding the rock yelling. **The Yeti that earlier killed the blond man stands at the back of the clapping crowd. **All four South Park boys can be seen at the very back of the crowd when the man holding the rock yells. **Stamper can be seen, and is the only one not smiling, and who provided the voice for the blond man. **The red haired woman's hands are down two mens pants when she isn't clapping. *The yeti is named "Yeti Spaghetti", or "Spaghetti the Yeti". *During the silence preceding "round yon virgins" in Silent Night, you can hear a mouse click, indicating that it was accidentally left in during the audio mixing. *First time the studio YOTTA helped with animation and inbetweens. Gallery Christmas1.PNG Christmas2.PNG Christmas3.PNG Christmas4.PNG Christmas5.PNG CHRISTMAS6.PNG Christmas7.PNG Christmas8.PNG Christmas9.PNG Christmas10.PNG Christmas11.PNG Christmas12.PNG Christmas13.PNG Christmas14.PNG Christmas15.PNG Christmas16.PNG Christmas17.PNG Christmas18.PNG Christmas19.PNG Christmas20.PNG Christmas22.PNG Christmas23.PNG Christmas24.PNG Christmas25.PNG Video Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Hellbenders